Automated systems and methods of producing food products on-demand in accordance with customer specification are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,728, U.S. Publication No. 2006/0162347 A1, U.S. Publication No. 2007/0251260 A1, and U.S. Publication No. 2006/0054614 A1, all of which are commonly owned by the Assignee of the present application. Such systems and methods produce and dispense, e.g., for immediate consumption, aerated and/or blended food products, such as ice cream and frozen yogurt, that are produced from customer-selected product base mixes, flavorings, and other ingredients. Various subsystems and components of such systems and methods deliver a selected product base mix and one or more flavorings from storage containers to one or more modules within which mixing, blending and/or aerating of base mix and flavorings are performed to produce the customer-specified food product. Many of such subsystems and components include mechanical components that contact product base mixes, flavorings, and formed food products during production that require purging and cleaning between production cycles to prevent introduction of any residual food product, base mix or flavorings, referred to as carry over, into subsequent production cycles and food products. Carry over is undesirable in that, for instance, a flavoring from a previously produced food product is incorporated or deposited with a subsequently produced food product. Thus, any systems and methods directed to help to reduce or eliminate carry-over between production cycles is desirable.